mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Funny
Mr. Funny is the eighteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Lime Green *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Entertaining, Amusing, Joyful, Hilarious, Playful, Lighthearted *'Family': N/A *'Friends': Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Tall, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Strong *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Weight': Average *'Rivals': Little Miss Whoops *'Occupation': Clown *'Job': being funny and making jokes *'Features': Yellow top hat, daisy attached to his hat and yellow gloves (book); white and red polka dotted bow tie (The Mr. Men Show) *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub), Sound Effects Lab (The Mr. Men Show) Story Mr. Funny lived inside a large teapot. So he decided to go out for a funny drive. While he was driving along the road, a large pig laughed to see his car and a worm laughed as well. Eventually Mr. Funny came to some sign posts. One of them says "This way to the Zoo". Unfortunately all the animals at the zoo have colds. He ends up cheering up the zoo animals with his jokes and humour before driving home again. No one has a sense of humour like Mr. Funny. ''The Mr. Men Show Mr. Funny appears in Season 2 of ''The Mr. Men Show. He almost looks the same, but is a darker green, wear a bow tie. His hat is bent at the top, is a darker yellow and floats. His gloves and the daisy attached to his hat are gone. His nose is like Mr. Rude's, with the lines on it. The skits he is in are usually silent comedy sketches, similar to that of a mime and a clown. He is the only one to instead use sound language. Sometimes he is annoying to Mr. Grumpy. He only speaks in honks or his horn, similar to comedian Harpo Marx. He is first seen in Picnics. Trivia *First Appearance: Picnics - He is only shown in the American version of this episode where he is shown having a picnic with Little Miss Giggles. She also only appears in the American version of this episode and it is also supposed to be her first appearance in The Mr. Men Show and she is also now a darker shade of blue. *He is the only dark lime green character, only he is a slightly darker shade of lime green than Mr. Nosey, but he is one of the four green characters, the other green characters are Mr. Lazy, Mr. Fussy and Mr. Nosey. *He had 6 scenes that were all about him in the episodes, Sun & Moon, Sand & Surf, Picnics, Airports, Arts and Crafts and Machines. *Unlike other characters who wear sneakers, his shoes are dark red and they are slightly larger than the other characters' sneakers because he is actually a clown. *Mr. Funny's lack of speech in The Mr. Men Show is due to writer Kate Boutilier thinking he'd clash with Mr. Scatterbrain had he spoke traditional dialogue. His horn honking is inspired by comedian Harpo Marx.https://www.deviantart.com/percyfan94/art/More-Mr-Men-Show-answers-from-Mark-Risley-680968498 *He is trying to get his suitcase in Airports, but only in the US broadcast. *Mr. Funny ran without his shoes on in Airports, but only in the US broadcast *In the episode, Picnics, Mr. Funny appeared with Little Miss Giggles and was making her laugh. This clip was only shown in the American version. *He and the crew ran over Mr. Bump in Airports. *He often cries (while honking) in Machines. *He mocked Mr. Grumpy in the episode, Machines (Luckily he didn't see it.) and he completely made the town in a mess. *He ran away from a sea monster in Surf & Sand. *He's one of the many characters who got Mr. Bump hurt in Machines. *He is one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *He was shown shouting "Surprise!" in the episode, Surprises. This episode may have been the only time he was shown to speak. *He has been seen with all the characters, except Mr. Strong, though he was seen with Mr. Strong in the 90's episode, Mr. Funny Puts on a Show, Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Calamity, who makes no appearances in Season 2, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Bossy and Little Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far. *He hasn't appeared on the website yet. *Every Time he has a plot it has whistling music, similar to the music heard in Yard Work (Picnics, Airport, Sun & Moon, Machines and Sand & Surf). *He is one of the green characters to wear a tie, the others are Mr. Nosey and Mr. Fussy. *He has black wavy hair. *Amusement ride manufacturer Jolly Roger Ltd. created a Mr. Funny Kiddie Ride in 1995. The ride features Mr. Funny in his Shoe Car as it rocks back and forth to "He's so Funny" (Mr. Funny's theme). There were 2 versions of this ride, one had a longer audio loop and different soundbox. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Mr. Funny.png|Back cover from 1976-1990 Mr Funny.png|Back cover from 1990-1994 Mr.Funny.gif Mr Funny 1A.PNG Mr Funny 2A.jpg Mr Funny 3A.PNG|He will pull a funny face mr-funny-4a.PNG MR-FUNNY-5A.jpg Mr-Funny-6a.jpg mr funny-7a.PNG|He's so funny Mr-Funny 8A.gif Mr Funny 9a.PNG MR FUNNY 10A.PNG mr-funny-11a.PNG Mr Funny-12A.png Mr-Funny 13a.jpg|Mr. Funny, pulls a face that makes you laugh until you cry Mr Funny 14A.png|Split your sides, you can't resist him! Artwork from ''The Mr. Men Show'' Funny.png|Mr. Funny in the Mr. Men Show Mr. Funny show.jpg Funny.JPG Screenshots IMG 1886.png Pixar (113).png Pixar (166).png Pixar (167).png vlcsnap-2018-04-21-21h02m27s806.png vlcsnap-2018-04-21-21h02m32s607.png Screensnaps (218).png Screensnaps (219).png Screensnaps (3756).png|He imitates Mr. Grumpy Screensnaps (3757).png|" Mr happy host.PNG Screensnaps (3723).png Mr Funny and his shadow.PNG 2009 Mr. Funny.JPG International publications & translations Mr. Funny appears under the titles *Monsieur Rigolo (''French'') *Unser Herr Lustig (''German'') *Don Bromista (''Spanish'') *Meneer Grapjas (''Dutch'') *Senhor Cómico (''Portuguese'') *Ο Κύριος Αστείος (''Greek'') *Pan Żartowniś (''Polish'') *Hr. Sjov (''Danish'') *Herr Morsom (''(Norwegian'') *Herra Fyndinn (''Icelandic'') *趣味先生 (''Taiwan'') *おもしろくん (''Japanese'') *웃겨씨 (''Korean'') *คุณครื้นเครง (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Zoo Keeper *Lion *Giraffe *Flowers *Worm *The Pig *The Big Brown Bear *The Hippopotamus *The Elephant *The Penguins *The Leopard Title character other appearances Mr. Funny also appears in: *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Cheerful *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Giggles *Little Miss Fun *The Christmas Letter *Mr. Uppity's Big House (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (TV) (cameo) *He.... Hello Little Miss Shy (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery (TV) (picture) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings A Smile (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All! (TV) (cameo) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds her Calling (TV) *Mr. Strong Makes a Big Splash (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) *Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website References Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Round characters Category:Green characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:No Hair Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:1976 introduces Category:Characters with gloves Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Red Nosed Characters